Definition of a Human
by UThnkUrFunny IThnkImAdorable
Summary: Sam's captured and sold in an auction where demons use humans as slaves. Meanwhile while Dean looks for his lost brother, a demon has plans for the elder Winchester. Lots of Limp!Hurt!Sam and Protective!Pissed-Off!Dean. Warning: Sexual Abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish...**

**This is basically just on a whim. Don't think it's a particularly good start, but it's a start. Enjoy!**

"Okay," Dean said grabbing a twenty from his wallet. "Get me a burger, extra onions."

"Dean…" Sam whined grabbing the twenty from his brother's hand. "You know, I'm the one who has to stay in the same motel room... with your extra onions."

"Quit bitching about it. Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam grabbed the keys to the impala and left. Dean leaned back against the headboard and sighed. It's been a good week. A successful, relatively easy hunt (just a simple salt-and-burn) and with no new leads, Dean was looking forward to relaxing for at least a couple of days.

Ever since Dean had told Sam about the secret, he's been dying to get as far away from hunting as possible. But Sam would hear none of it. He was certain that it would be best to save as many people as possible. Dean could see right through it as a futile attempt to somehow negate the impending destiny that awaited him. Dean reluctantly agreed to follow Sam's lead. Sam making a point that Dean needed to stay near by to watch his back. But now with no further hunts to deal with… _We could take that drive to the Grand Canyon now._ Dean grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV.

* * *

Sam drove up to the burger joint and parked Dean's 'precious' impala near the curb where it was less likely to be dented by someone swinging their car doors open. Therefore, saving his skin from a thrashing and paying the repair bill. (No matter how small the dent) He entered joint and (reluctantly) ordered Dean's extra-onion-burger and his own sandwich.

Sam sat in one of the booths and waited for his number to be called. Staring out the window, he spotted two thugs walking through the parking lot examining each car. Sam didn't pay much attention until they stopped by the impala for an uncomfortably long time. Sam cursed when they didn't move away from it. He got up from the booth and ran outside.

"Mind getting away from my car?" Sam shouted at them.

They turned in his direction and smiled. _That's never a good sign, _Sam thought. "Nice ride," One of them said.

"Yeah, thanks. Look, I'm not looking to sell or anything, so would you mind moving away from my car?"

"Sure," the other said. They turned towards the parking lot and continued their inspection of cars. _Well, that was easier then expected. _Sam turned back to the burger joint when a hand slapped over his mouth with a cloth. Sam struggled against the strong arms, but immediately figured out that he was screwed. _I hate chloroform…_ Sam's body fell to the ground unconscious.

"Got ourselves a good one," Mack said.

"Yep. Look at those muscles! Kinda skinny, but obviously strong! It'll get us a pretty price on the market.

* * *

Dean looked at the clock. Sam left over an hour and a half ago. Never a good sign. Especially with Sam's luck. Thinking back to the benders, the very recent events of Gordon hunting Sam… _Yeah, not a good sign._ Dean quickly grabbed the motel keys and leather jacket. It was five miles to the burger joint… _And guess what Mr. Red-Honda-Accord. You're the lucky winner._ After hotwiring the car, Dean headed over to the joint.

Driving up, Dean immediately recognized the impala along the road. Parking the Honda behind it, he got out of it and headed towards his baby. Particularly because keys and Sam's cell phone rested on top. _Oh could this night get any worse. _He grabbed the keys and cell. Yup. Definitely Sam's. Looking around he started to shout. "Sam? Sammy!?" Dean ran into the joint.

"Hey," he said to the cashier. "I'm looking for my brother. Tall, longish brown hair…"

"Yeah, he left a while ago. Left his meal here too. Here." He handed Dean the bag. "11.53 is your total."

_Oh, this is so NOT GOOD!_

* * *

The first thing Sam noticed was the hard, concrete wall he was leaning against. He slowly sat up and rubbed his neck to get the crick out of it. He squint his eyes open.

There were about twenty other people. The room was small, dark and cold. Everyone had ratty clothes on. Sam looked down to find himself in a burlap pair of pants with matching shirt. _That's just great. Where the hell am I? _Sam stood and headed to the door.

"I wouldn't do that."

Sam turned to find a young girl looking straight at him. She was about fifteen. Her eyes were way too dull and lifeless.

"Why not?"

"If they find you trying to get out they'll flog you."

"Who's they?"

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a burly man. Everyone moaned at the sudden bright light that filtered into the room. The girl quickly grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him down to a kneeling position. "Just don't talk," she whispered.

"Auction's about to begin. You will conduct yourselves accordingly or you will be dealt with." Sam took a closer look at the man. His eyes were pitch black**.**

**Well? How was the first chap? Bad? Good? Reviews are like cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If i owned them do you honestly think I would be doing this?**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! They are most appreciated! I'm surprised at how many people are enjoying this so far... **

**Warning: Things are a bit dark from here on out so, if you don't like this chap because of it, you'd better stop reading after this one (WOW my grammar sucks!)  
**

**AN: I have no idea it there's a Diablo, New Mexico. I made it up.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Stand and line up side to side in four rows. Move it, NOW!"

Sam's first instinct was to run up and take this jerk down. But then Sam thought it through. No weapons, no back-up, against a demon… _Be best to bide my time with this one._ Everyone did as instructed. Some people looked nervous and confused, looking around at their surroundings. While the majority looked dull and dejected, looking at the ground in front of them.

The demon walked up to one of the (Sam assumed) 'new guys.' "What's your name?"

"Uh… K-Ken?" The majority flinched at his answer.

The demon brought up his club-like weapon and brought it down on the man's shoulder, dislocating it on contact. Ken screamed at the sudden pain and fell to the ground.

"Your name," the demon said slowly as if taking to a child "Is the one I, or any other demon, gives you."

He walked to the next one. "What's your name?"

"T-the one y-you, or a-a-any other d-d-d-demon?... g-gives m-me."

The demon smiled. "Very good." He continued this process with everyone. When he finally reached Sam, "What's your name?"

Sam looked him directly in the eye. He just couldn't resist. "Oh, my names Sam. What's yours?" Dean would be so proud.

The demon growled at the sudden and clear defiance. He raised his club to strike. Sam quickly blocked the blow and punched the demon hard in the stomach. The demon's eyes swirled black again as Sam was flung by an unseen force to the far wall and pinned there.

"What the hell's going on?!" Two more demons wearing meat-suits walked in. The carried a definite air of authority.

"This one," the burly demon said. "He's a fighter. Obviously trained by the way he moves." The two new demons walked up to Sam. The taller of the two grabbed Sam's face and pointed it towards him for a closer look. Sam looked directly into his eyes, as well. _Never back down from your enemy_ his father's voice echoed through his head.

"Hmm, clearly defiant, too." He turned to his counterpart. "We'll give this one the special treatment in auction. But I'm pretty sure Asmodeus is going to give us the best price for this one."

* * *

"Bobby?"

"_Dean? That you? What's wrong?"_

"It's Sam. He's gone, Bobby. Just into thin air. His cell and the keys were on top of the impala but no one saw what happened. Most didn't even see him at all…"

"_Whoa! Slow down, boy. Don't worry. We'll find him. Where are you?"_

"Diablo, New Mexico."

"_Alright. Stay put. I'll be there in a few hours."_

* * *

Bobby entered the motel room to behold a disheveled sight. Beds were unmade, weapons splayed out across them, salt encircled… well, everything. In the midst of it all, Dean sat at the table with Sam's computer inches away from his face. "Dean?"

Dean looked up distractedly from the computer. "Bobby? Hey!" He closed the computer to greet the old family friend. "I'm glad you're here."

"Did you find anything?" Bobby nodded towards the computer.

"Yeah, actually I did." Dean sat down and opened the computer up again. "This area gets a lot of missing persons. Usually five a month or so. I looked in dad's journal…" He opened the book in question. "He marked this area. But from the looks of it, he couldn't figure out what was going on. No bodies ever show up. No ransoms, no strange noises at the time of the disappearances, no witnesses… It's been going on for years by the looks of it. Locals just think there's a local gang or something but…"

"You think it's something else? Supernatural?"

"Well, Sam just became another statistic. And nothing is ever natural around that kid, no matter how hard he tries."

"Okay, we need to contact everyone we know. See if they know anything about the area or the missing persons. Have you talked to anybody else?"

"You're the only one I've called."

"Alright, I'll try to get a hold of Joshua. Last I knew he was taking care of a vamps' nest a few states over..."

"I'll call Missouri. See if that crazy psychic knows anything…"

"Don't think that while you call her."

"What?! Are you tell me she reads minds over the phone!?"

"Just don't test her."

"Fine."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll find 'im. We will."

"I know."

Bobby looked at Dean's back as he searched for Missouri's phone number. _The last thing either of those boys needs is another death on their hands_.

* * *

Everyone stood on a large stage. A red velvet curtain blocked the view from the audience. Everyone was chained together and to the floor, forcing them into a submissive position. All except Sam. Sam was in the center front of the stage. His shirt had been removed and his arms stretched over his head. Chained to the ceiling and to the floor, his toes barely touched the ground and his arms were going numb. A ball gag had been firmly placed in his mouth. _This is just great. Way to go, Winchester! You just had to pull a 'Dean' on the demon._ _Now you've made your escape even harder._

The curtain was pulled back to reveal a very full and varied audience. There were demons in meat-suits and many without. They were humanoid, but grotesquely disfigured as if they were animal hybrids. They all had a small paddle with a number on it.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen," the demon who examined him earlier said. "Tonight we have a very special subject." He pointed towards Sam. "He is defiant, but an obviously trained fighter. I think you'll find he can serve for many purposes once he has been broken. He did, however, cause a problem earlier tonight so he will have to be punished." He nodded to the burly demon who smiled wickedly. He stepped up in front of Sam and held up a long whip. Sam's eyes widened at the torture device. He doubled his efforts to getting out of the chains but they remained fruitless.

The demon stepped up behind Sam. Sam started to shake in anticipation. His dad may have taught them how to deal with pain, but never torture. Sam flinched as he heard the whip flick through the air. It dug into his back leaving a long, weeping welt. Sam grunted in his gag. The audience cheered as the flogging began. Sam took deep breathes through his nose. _Just don't think about it, just don't think about it…_ The whip landed again, catching Sam unawares. He screamed against the gag as the audience cheered louder. Sam shut his eyes and tried to block the noise as the whip came down again and again, harder with each stroke. The pain reverberated though out his body. Sam bit hard on the gag, making sure he made no more noise than absolutely possible.

The crowd was mocking him. Screaming for more. Taking perverse pleasure in his pain. Sam opened his eyes and glared at the announcer demon with a fiery hate. He wasn't going to give any of them the satisfaction of victory. Yes, it hurt like hell. But it was going to take more then that to beat _him _into submission.

After twenty strokes, the flogging ended. They proceeded with the auction, leaving Sam for last. Sam sighed in relief and closed his eyes, hanging limply in the chains. Breathing heavily, Sam tried to ignore the hot pain radiating of his body and the blood dripping down his back. _Dean… Where the hell are you?_

* * *

**So there's chapter two. So... What did you think? Hate it? Love it? REVIEW PLEASE if you have any suggestions, grammar corrections, complements or constructive criticism!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

**Man, I'm getting these up quick! Don't count on it though! I always start stories off fast. I'll be slowing down after a while. Once I get deeper into the story and things get more complicated :P**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Got something," Bobby said as he hung up the phone.

"What?" Dean said eagerly.

"Joshua knows a friend who says he knows about this area. Out of all the disappearances, there's one person, a Rachel Daeys, that was found."

"And?"

"Well, she's at the Diablo Mental Institution."

"Oh, that is so not good."

"I think we should pay her a little visit."

* * *

"And now for our final bidding. You've already seen the strength he had throughout his punishment." The announcer demon faced Sam. Sam glared up at him through hate-filled eyes. "Oh I wish I could keep you for myself," he whispered.

"Now we will start the bid at 5 thousand. Do I see 5 thousand…?"

Sam blocked out the announcer. He tried to ignore the fact that they were treating him like a piece of meat. Sam now found comfort in the now dull pain spreading from his back. Every bit of it proof that he is human. _Okay, now would be a good time to think up of a plan. I can't count on Dean finding me. I gotta have a plan of my own._

"…20 thousand. Do I hear…?"

"45 thousand." A man dressed in leather pants and a black top stood up from the crowd. He had several tattoos running up and down his arms. All of them signs of the devil and evil.

"Sold!" The announcer said eagerly. "To Lord Asmodeus."

Sam's eyes widened as Asmodeus' eyes turned a violent shade of purple. _That's new… and probably so not good.  
_

Most of the bidders were gone when Asmodeus came up to the stage. He had purchased Sam along with the girl Sam had spoken to before and another man who was slightly younger than Sam himself. The announcer went up to Asmodeus, bowing in the process. "Mi'lord. It was a pleasure to serve your needs tonight."

"Yes, well. I needed a few more slaves. I've been getting a bit _bored _lately. Been going through them a bit fast." Asmodeus smiled wicked at Sam. He removed the ball gag before putting his finger under Sam's chin. He lifted Sam's head up to eye level. "It's been a long time since I've had a toy."

Sam glared at him. "I am not your toy," he growled.

Asmodeus smile widened. "Yes. He will be fun, indeed."

* * *

"Rachel?"

The woman remained stoic, staring at the floor in front of her. Dean sighed and tried again. "Rachel? Your doctor's out today. I'm going to be subbing for him." Dean sat down in front of her. She remained unchanged. Dean looked down at the notes he 'borrowed' from the doctor. One statement stood out as it was written in bold letters and underlined by the doc.

**Responds to commands**

"Rachel, answer me when I speak to you, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Her face remained stoic and at the ground.

"Rachel? Look at me."

"With all due respect, sir, that would be directly disrespecting you in your presence. And punishment always follows."

"And you don't want to be punished," Dean said with full understanding.

Rachel looked panicked all of a sudden. "Oh no, sir," she said quickly. "I don't mind being punished at all! Punishment's a good thing! Keeps me in line! I deserve to be punished…!"

Dean watched horrified as Rachel glorified the need to be punished. _What the hell happened to you?_ "Rachel, stop talking." She immediately silenced herself. "Okay. Now, can you tell me what happened before you were here?"

"'Here,' sir?"

"At this institution."

"I was serving my master."

"And who was your master?" Dena asked frowning.

"His name was Lord Dantanian."

"Dantanian," Dean repeated, storing the name for later research. "How exactly did you serve him?"

"I cleaned, organized, kept secrets…"

Dean's curiosity piqued. "What secrets?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "Oh no, sir. I can't tell you. The Lord always knows when you have done him wrong."

_I'll try to ignore the irony in that statement. _"Alright. Thank you, Rachel. You did good, kid."

"I did?" she asked with a childish eagerness.

Dean's gut twisted in sympathy and realization of what Sam might be going through. "Yeah. You did good."

* * *

Bobby was leaning against his truck when Dean exited the institution with a frown on his face. "Well?" he asked.

"Well… we've got research to do." Dean took shotgun as Bobby started the truck and headed back to the motel.

"What did you find out?" Bobby asked.

"Apparently, someone or thing by the name of Dantanian made her his slave."

"Dantanian…" Bobby recognized the name he just couldn't place it exactly.

"It was awful, Bobby… the way she talked about punishments… The guy must be seriously twisted. Sounds like he messed with their minds so much that he made them think that punishments were rewards or something…"

Bobby took an understanding glance at Dean. "Sam's a fighter, Dean," Bobby assured. "We'll get him long before it gets to that."

"There's something else that bothers me."

"What?"

"An average of five people having been disappearing per month for years. That means that this Dantanian would have hundreds of servants. I mean, what can one being do with that many people in secret? Why haven't other people shown up? Why haven't any bodies been found?"

They arrived back at the motel and headed inside. "I dunno," Bobby said. "But we'll figure it out."

"Yeah…" Dean pulled up Sam's computer and put Dantanian in the search engine. Dean frowned as the first page of results was nothing but a bunch of usernames of 'Dantanian.' Delving deeper into the research however, "Fallen angel?"

"What?"

"A fallen angel. Besides a bunch of kids using 'Dantanian' as a username, the only other result I can find is a fallen angel. According to legend, he appears as 'a man with many faces.' I assume that's when he doesn't possess some poor bastard."

"Of course!"

"Bobby?"

"Well, fallen angels are essentially demons. A lot more powerful than your average, unfortunately. Dantanian would have powers no other demon would have. He might even have a way to hide hundreds of humans or a way to get rid of them without leaving traces."

"Great. So how are we supposed to find him!?"

"We'll just have to do more research. I'll call my contacts. See what they have to say."

"'Kay." Dean sighed. _Hang on, Sam. I'll get you out of there as soon as I can._

* * *

**Don't worry. We'll be back to check up on Sam in the next chapter ;) All those thoughts swimming around in your head right now... click the purple button and type them down!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

**Yup! another chapter done! And it's a little bit longer than usual! WARNING: It's a bit dark...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Asmodeus essentially teleported his new 'possessions' to his home. His home was and under ground cave that was well shaped and furnished.

Sam and the others arrived chained to the floor, forced into the same submissive position. Their heads bowed and their backs exposed.

"Time for the initiation," Asmodeus said gleefully. He walked up to the man and said, "You are 324." He took a knife from his belt and carved the numbers to the back of his neck. The man grunted in pain, but made no move to get away. Not even a flinch. Asmodeus sighed. "Well, at least you're strong." He unchained the man and ordered him to stand. 324 did as he was told and kept his eyes lowered. "Go through there," Asmodeus indicated the door, "And ask for 254. He'll show you what to do."

"Yes, Master."

When 324 left, Asmodeus grabbed the girl's top and ripped it off, leaving her nude from the waist up. He ran his hands up and down her smooth back. "You must be quite the submissive one to have an unmarred back such as this." She visibly trembled under his hand and started to silently cry. "Ah, such a young child." He dug his nails into the bottom of her back and slowly dragged them up, leaving four long welts in their wake. Her crying intensified until she was screaming.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled. "Stop it, she's just a kid!"

Asmodeus brought his hand up and she was reduced to small whimpers. "Your name is Four," he whispered into her ear. "I want you to be personal helper." He unchained her and allowed her to stand. "Stand over there by the corner while I initiate my toy."

"I am not your toy!" Sam growled as Four walked to where she was instructed, quickly wiping her tears away.

Asmodeus smiled. "Don't worry, my pet. You'll learn all the rules in no time. I give you a month at the most." He knelt down in front of Sam. "Four?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Look in the top drawer of that cabinet there. Bring me my whip."

Sam tensed at the word 'whip.' He listened as a drawer was opened then closed. He didn't hear anything else until Asmodeus flicked the whip in preparation. Sam tried to keep his fear at bay as Asmodeus swung the whip in front of Sam's view. "Lesson one: Your Name. Your name is Pet. You will answer only to this name and speak in third person with this name. Is that understood?"

"My name is Sam!"

Asmodeus sighed happily. "I was hoping you'd say that." Asmodeus stepped to Sam's side a few feet away, out of Sam's view. "What's your name?"

"Sam." Asmodeus smiled as he brought the whip up and swung down onto his back.

Sam grunted as a new welt appeared and a few old ones were reopened. He took deep breathes. _Don't think about it, don't think about it…_

"What's your name?"

"Sam," he grit out through his teeth.

_WHAP!_

"What's your name?"

"S-Sam."

_WHAP!_

The process repeated an uncountable amount of times. Asmodeus would pause for long periods to time, increasing Sam's anxiety.

"What's your name?"

"S-S-a-a-m-m…"

_WHAP!_

"You know, Pet… all this can stop. All you have to do is say your name."

"M-my n-name… is…. S-Sam…!"

_WHAP! _Sam's body shook under the strain. He breathed heavily but slowly, willing himself not to hyperventilate.

Asmodeus sighed. "Really. You know I can keep this up for days if I have to. You have to learn your name, Pet. You have to learn to obey me. So, Pet. What's your name?"

"Sa-a-am…"

_WHAP!_

Asmodeus circled Sam a few times, flicking the whip lightly, watching Sam flinch each time.

"What's your name?"

"Sa-am-my…"

"Hmm. That's new, but now what I want." _WHAP! _

"What's your name?"

"Sa-ammmy..." he said barely above a whisper.

_WHAP!_

They continued for what seemed like an eternity until…

"What's your name?"

After a beat, "Pe-et…" Sam moaned out.

Asmodeus smiled and started to coil the whip up. "What's your name?"

"P-P-et… please…" Tears streamed down Sam's face as he admitted defeat. _I'm sorry, Dean… God, I'm sorry I couldn't hold on… It just hurts too much… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…_

"What's your name?"

"P-Pet…"

"Very good. We'll check you tomorrow to see if the lesson was a lasting one. Put this away, Four." He handed her the blood-soaked whip. She bowed her head and put the whip back where she got it. "Now go find One. She'll show you where you'll be staying."

"Yes, Master." She bowed again and left the room.

Asmodeus unchained Sam, who slumped to the floor. Asmodeus held Sam's head up with both is hands and used his thumbs to wipe the tears away in a loving gesture. Sam cringed and the familiarity of it. That was exactly how Dean wiped his tears away as a child. Sam glared up at his captor. Although watery and dull, his eyes still shined with hate. Asmodeus smiled. _Even after all this… Yes, this one will be _**very**_fun…_

Asmodeus reached over Sam and got a white cloth. He wringed out the excess liquid and started to wipe the blood of Sam's back. Sam screamed on contact. The towel was soaked in alcohol.

"Be quiet now, Pet." Asmodeus grabbed Sam's head and pinned it to the ground. Sam moaned as Asmodeus continued to wipe the blood away. He tried to get deeper breathes in as the alcohol burned his back to the point where it was unbearable. But with his face being squeezed against the concrete, he couldn't. Sam cried out and writhed in agony, but the searing hot pain that engulfed his back and spread through his body just seemed to get worse.

Finally and blissfully, Sam lost the battle and fell unconscious. Asmodeus smiled as he finished cleaning the blood of Sam's back. He wiped a hand over it one last time, taking all the lashes and injuries away. He left Sam's back as though it had never been touched. He then picked up Sam's body as though it weighed nothing and carried him to a small cage. Bending Sam's head down so it wouldn't hit the top, he dropped him on the ground and chained his wrists to the top of the cage so his upper body was suspended in the air, but his legs still dragged on the ground.

"Good night, my Pet."

* * *

Dean turned about restlessly in his sleep.

"_You must be Dean Winchester."_

"_And you must be my conscious."_

"_Guess again, hunter."_

"_Oh, of course. 'Cause it'd be too cliché if it was actually my conscious."_

"_Your witty banter gets so tiring so quickly."_

"_So, who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?"_

"_My name is Dantanian."_

_Dean sobered up immediately. "So… what the hell do you want with me?"_

"_You are strong and elegant. Defiant and full of hate. And a great love and need to protect your younger sibling."_

"_What have you done with him!?"_

"_Me? Oh, I haven't done anything."_

"_Where is he!?"_

"_Oh, calm down before you hurt something."_

"_Preferably you."_

"_To be completely and utterly honest… I want your help."_

"_You want _**my **_help? You kidnap and torture humans and use them as slaves and you want _**my **_help."_

"_I don't kidnap them. I just buy them."_

_A beat. "Buy them…? You mean, like human trafficking?"_

"_Of a sorts." He paused. "Auction, to be more precise."_

"_So the hundreds of humans that have disappeared are being… auctioned… to more than one demon."_

"_Hundreds, overall. Yes."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_I need your help."_

"_Yeah, you said that already. What kind of help and why should I help you."_

"_I can help you get your brother back."_

"_How do I know I can trust you?"_

"_Do you really have any other choice?"_

* * *

**Soo... What are you guys thinking...? Press the button below and let me know! (hey, that rhymes!)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**Okay, next chapter! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I think I responded to everyone, but if I haven't SORRY! It's all still very much appreciated! **

**Enjoy Chapter five!**

* * *

"Bobby?"

"_Dean? What is it?"_

"You are NOT going to believe me…"

"_Why do I doubt that?"_

"Look, you know that Dantanian dude?"

"_Yeah…"_

"He visited me in my sleep."

"_Oh…" _A pause. _ "what did he say?"_

Dean reiterated his talk with the fallen angel. An uncomfortable silence reigned over the phone line when he was done.

"_You know he's probably lying to you."_

"I know, but… What if he's not? Bobby… It's Sam."

"_I know, I know… At this point, I think it'd be best to do what he wants."_

"What?!" Dean was sure that Bobby would reject the idea out of hand. As much and neither of them would admit it, they did have a father/son relationship. And this would most certainly put Dean in a lot of danger...

But that relationship also included Sam...

"_Just do what Dantanian wants for now, and when his true intentions come through we'll deal with it then."_

"So what do we do in the meantime?"

"_In the meantime, we wait for Dantanian to contact you again."_

"You mean just sit here with our thumbs up are asses."

"_There's nothing else we can do now, Dean."_

Dean sighed in defeat and realization. There really isn't anything more they can do. Dean hung up and stared at the other twin bed where Sam was supposed to be sleeping. _Please hold on, Sam. I'm coming as fast as I can._

* * *

Sam slowly became aware of his surroundings as he regained consciousness. The first thing he noticed was how _normal_ his back felt. It wasn't tight or hot and he couldn't feel any dried blood. But he could still feel the searing pain. Tendrils of it reached out through his arms and legs. Sam squinted as he turned his head to examine his back. There was nothing there. So why did it still _hurt _so much_…_

The next thing he noticed was the position of his body. His arms were stretched over his head and chained to the top of the very small cage. His hands were numb, his arms ached, and the position made it very hard to breathe. Sam slowly brought his sleeping legs under him. Sam gasped as pins-and-needles shot through them. Gritting his teeth, he propped himself up to give his chest and arms relief. Taking deep breaths, he started to remember the events of the past day.

_I'm Sam, I'm Sam, I'm Sam, I'm Sam…_ He muttered the mantra under his breath. He'd play by the demon's book for now. At least he'd be able to keep his sanity at bay. _I'll bide my time… first chance I see, I'll make a run for it._ Not much of a plan, but the pain made it hard to think straight. _At least I got one._

Sam jumped a little as the door opened. Asmodeus followed by Four entered the room. "Good morning, Pet," Asmodeus smiled. "Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"I was a little uncomfortable, but slept," saying what he hoped what the demon wants to hear. _Though, 'was unconscious' is more like it._

Asmodeus smiled as he grabbed on of Sam's fingers and snapped it backwards. Sam let out a short yelp of pain that he quickly tried to masked. "You need to speak in third person. Remember, Pet?" Asmodeus said sweetly.

"R-right…"

"So, say you're sorry."

_I'm Sam, I'm Sam, I AM Sam… _"P-Pet is s-sorry."

"Good boy." Asmodeus waved a hand over Sam's and his finger immediately mended. Although, similar to his back, the pain still reverberated through his hand. Asmodeus then undid Sam's chains and Sam fell the short distance to the floor with a thump. "Today we'll continue your lessons." As soon as Sam was out of the cage, Asmodeus lifted his arm, pinning Sam to the far wall. "Let's do an overview of Lesson One, shall we? Four, please hand me my whip." She did as instructed with her head bowed low. "Thank you, sweetie." He directed his attention to Sam. "Now, what's your name?"

"Pet."

"Very good." _WHAP! _

Sam shouted out in surprise as a red welt appeared across his chest. "W-what'd I do?!"

_WHAP! WHAP! _"Third person… remember, Pet?" Sam nodded as tears slipped down his face unheeded. _Dammit…! So what, he's going to torture me anyway!?_ "What do you say now, Pet?"

"What?"

_WHAP!_ Sam moaned as the trickles of blood started to tickle his torso on the way down.

"What do you say now, Pet?"

"I ... No! I mean…! Pet doesn't know what you mean."

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! _"That includes when you speak to me. You call me Master. Nothing else." _WHAP!_ "Understood?"

Sam nodded vehemently. _Oh god, what is he doing to me?! NO, god dammit! I'm not your servant! I'm a Winchester! I'm better than this!_

Even so, "P-Pet d-doesn't know what…" Sam paused. _Like HELL I am...! _"The bitch means…"

Asmodeus gave Sam a look of surprise and amusement. "What did you call me?"

"A b-bitch…" Sam glared at Asmodeus with all the hate and defiance he could muster up.

Asmodeus chuckled. "This is why I chose you. You're going to last me a long while yet." Asmodeus brought his arm up and waved away the lashes on his torso, but like the times before, the pain remained. "Let's start afresh, shall we?"

_WHAP! _

"What…"

_WHAP! _

"…is…"

_WHAP!_

"…your…"

_WHAP!_

"…name?" Each word was said with a disturbing calm, as though he was talking about the weather.

Sam was biting his lip so hard it started to bleed. But he didn't care. I brought his mind somewhat off the beatings. And it prevented him from giving Asmodeus the satisfaction of having him scream. Though he couldn't stop the persistent flow of tears running down his face. "P-Pet…"

"Very good." _WHAP! WHAP! _"What is my name?"

Sam groaned with each lash, but remained otherwise silent. This was something he was just down right refusing. He would NOT identify this man as his master! No way!

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!_ "What is my name, Pet?"

Sam screwed his eyes shut as the pain from his back and the current beating caused his body to shake in exertion. Each breath he took was labored against the pain that threatened to shut his mind down. _God… I- I can't… do this! God, Dean! God, where are you? Please! Help me, please!_

_WHAP! _

"You know…"

_WHAP! _

"…the pain would stop… for the most part…"

_WHAP! _

"…If you just do as I say."

_WHAP!_

_I'm sorry, Dean… I'm so sorry..._ His tears intensified as he muttered in defeat, "Pet is sorry, Master."

Asmodeus smiled. He quickly removed the welts from Sam's chest. "Don't worry," he whispered in Sam's ear. "The pain will pass in a week or so." He backed up and handed the whip to Four. "Please put this away for me. It's time to move on to Lesson Two: Physical Conduct."

* * *

**Well...? C'mon! review and tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Any suggestions for what should happen to our Sammy... (I'll try to accommodate everyone's requests!... I'm starting to think I'm a sick bitch...)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: the usual...**

**Another chapter done! Let me know if I'm moving through the story too fast. (not the speed of updates, but the speed of the story) I'll try to slow things down if I am.**

**Thank you obsidian flight for the bit of torture present in this chapter! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello, Dean."

Dean swiveled his head around to face a tall man standing at the motel doorway. "Who are…?" The man's eyes turned a violent shade of purple. "Oh, so you're a demon. With girly-ish eyes… Dantanian, I assume"

The purple retreated back as the man sighed exasperated. "You do realize there is a reason demon's eyes are different colors, right?"

"I'm only aware of the black and yellow…" Dean said annoyed. "And I only know one demon with yellow eyes."

"Yes… ol' Yellow Eyes is a different class of demons from the one I'm from."

"Are we going to discuss demon culture or are we going to help Sam?"

"Alright, I'll cut right to the chase. The demon that has your brother is named Asmodeus."

"Asmodeus…" _Your ass is SO mine! _"What exactly is he going to do to him?"

"Look, you don't need to know…"

"No, you look! I don't need anything sugarcoated or put delicately! I'm a big boy and that's **_my _**brother you're talking about! Just… Just tell me bluntly, please."

Dantanian raised an eyebrow up at him. He even looked impressed. "Alright. Rumors have it that Asmodeus plans to make your brother his new 'Pet.'"

Dean let that fact sink in. "Which means…?"

"Basically, his favorite. His 'Pet' will serve him closest and will serve Asmodeus to please him most. However, he has to be broken in first."

"'Broken in?'"

"Asmodeus likes this part, so he usually chooses those who have great mental and physical strength. Don't ask me for the details because I don't know them."

"Why are you talking about him like he's doing something wrong? I mean, you do the same thing to your slaves, don't you? I've seen Rachel…"

"Rachel was weak minded. She became useless to me so I was to have her disposed. Though there were some errors in that process; that's the only reason she's still alive now."

"You bastard…"

"Hey! I'm helping you with your brother! The very least you can do is show me a little respect!"

"Alright! So how do we get my brother out?"

"Well Dean, there's a catch."

"There always is."

"You need to get something for me before we get your brother."

"We get my brother out then I'll get you what you want."

"No, you see. The only way we'll be able to save your brother is if you get me this item."

Dean glared at him. "Why?" he said slowly. "How?"

"You just have to trust me."

* * *

Asmodeus released Sam from the wall and hefell hard onto the concrete floor. He curled up to try and ease the pain pulsating through his body. _I am Sam, I am Sam, I am Sam_… he repeated his mantra again mentally. _Stop giving him reasons to hurt you more, Sam! Just go with it until you can get outta here!_ Sam slowly started to stand when Asmodeus grabbed Sam roughly by his hair and threw him onto a chair. Before Sam registered what happened, Asmodeus had Sam's arms and legs tied to the chair. "Four?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Please hand me my pliers."

_Oh, that can't be good…_ Four did as instructed and Asmodeus caressed the hardware lovingly. "You have learned how to speak and who you are. Now you must learn how to act. This first part is the most important of physical conduct: eye contact." Even as he spoke Sam continued to glare daggers directly at Asmodeus' face. "Ah, my Pet… you are a stubborn mule, aren't you?" Sam had to bite his lip in order to keep himself from responding. Asmodeus smiled as he grabbed one of Sam's fingernails with the pliers. "Now, you remain staring at the ground while you answer my questions. Answer wrong or look up at all, and you will lose a fingernail." Asmodeus slowly pulled of the first one. Sam's glare was broken as he let out a strangled cry. He started to breath through the pain with deep pants. He moved his glare back to Asmodeus before quickly turning his gaze to the floor. _Just to make him happy… just until I can get outta here._

Asmodeus saved a hand over Sam's finger and the nail re-grew. Sam gave a pained sigh. _God, why can't the pain go away too…? _

"What's your name?"

"P-Pet."

"What's my name?"

"Mmm-as-t-ter."

"Do you have any family?"

_Dean… I have Dean. God where is he…? You idiot, answer the question! _ "Yes… AHH!" Asmodeus tore off the same fingernail as before, doubling the pain in the finger. A sheen of sweat covered Sam's body. He drew in deep, wheezy breaths. How can one spot _hurt_ so much!? Sam kept his head bowed down. He screwed his eyes shut trying to ignore the pain. _God it all hurts so much! He healed me! Why does it all still hurt!?_ Tears continued to leak out from beneath his eyelids. _Just breathe through it... remember how Dean taught you..._

"You don't have any family," Asmodeus said matter-of-factly. "You are just my Pet. Of course you don't have a family."

_No! I have Dean! I had a mother and father! I had parents and I still have Dean! _Sam felt his nail re-grow again.

"What do you say, Pet?"

Sam knew how to answer that now and didn't hesitate. "P-Pet is s-s-sorry…"

"Good boy. Now do you have a family?"

_Yes, I do. His name is Dean…_ "N-noo…"

"Very good. Now where is your home?"

_I don't have one…_ Sam glared at the floor. It was obvious what answer _he _wanted. _C'mon, Winchester! You just gonna roll over and do what this guy want!? I think not!_ "Don't have… AHHHHHH!"

Asmodeus pulled the same nail off agonizingly slow, and the pain re-doubled. Sam gripped the chair arms tightly. _How can one little spot hurt so damn much…!?_

"What do you say?"

_What are you doing!? You're a Winchester, dammit! Not a pathetic sniveling civilian! You're a hunter! _"S-sc-crew y-you…"

Asmodeus gave Sam a wide smile. "What was that, Pet?"

"G-go sc-crew yours-self…"

Asmodeus sighed a fake sigh. "What should I do with you now? I can't just continue training, now I have to punish you for you misbehavior. Four, please hand me back the whip." Sam's body tensed. _Oh god, not again…_ Sam blinked and he found himself chained eagle-spread, facing the wall. "You need to learn manners, Pet. I think I'm starting to favor the whip for now." Asmodeus stepped out next to Sam and ran a fingernail lightly down his back. He smiled as the muscles tensed and cringed. "Oh, I love how you test me…"

_WHAP! _

_WHAP! _

_WHAP! _

_WHAP!_

Sam knew he was starting to loose it. His brain couldn't decide whether to try and just handle the pain, or to roll over and make the pain end. _Be stubborn or be sane... that's what the long run looks like..._

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

His thoughts were increasingly erratic and stunted. His indecision was an example. He wasn't thinking logically at all… All he could think about was the pain as it increased and reverberated through his now sensitive nerves throughout his body.

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!  
_

_WHAP!_

Sam cried harder with each stroke. But he didn't beg for it to stop. He held on to that one last shred of dignity and stubbornness. He concentrated on the fact that he wouldn't plead with the demon. He… absolutely... would… not… beg!

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_God, D-Dean p-please... I d-don't w-w-want…! P-please! D-Dean! DEAN!!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

* * *

**Well...? Let me know what you're thinking! And I'm still open for suggestions!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do i have to...**

**Okay, I have reached that point where I'm slowing down now and updates will not be a daily basis. And when school starts they are going to get increasingly sparse... just letting you know.**

**This is kinda a jumping-the-shark chapter... Well, i hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

A Few Days Later

Dean carefully picked the lock to the museum. A soft click and he was in. He carefully examined the interior for cameras, infrared trip wires, the usual. Dean patiently waited as he stared at the light under the camera indicating it was on. After a few moments, the light went off. "Thank you, Bobby," Dean muttered under his breath. Dean opened the door fully and entered. Now all he had to worry about were the guards.

Dean stealthily crept through the halls until he found his first guard… unconscious on the floor. Dean sighed. _Fine. Thank you, too, Dantanian._

Dean entered the back storage rooms and begun his search through the dust and cobwebs in the very back. After about twenty minutes of searching, he found it. He lifted the rectangular, iron box at eye level. Devil's Traps decorated all sides of the box. Dean opened it to find they decorated all the sides inside as well. _If this isn't it, I don't know what is._

--

"_The item I need you to get is called a Devil's Box," Dantanian said._

"_Never heard of it."_

"_Well, there's only one in existence and us demons don't really like to talk about it. Even though he didn't make it, Colt designed it."_

"_Colt? Samuel Colt? Like the creator of the demon-killing-gun Colt?"_

_Dantanian rolled his eyes. "Yes. That Colt. He designed a box that, with the right ritual, would draw any demon within a fifty yard radius into it and seal it in. It wasn't made until about ten years after his death by an unknown hunter. It was lost shortly after."_

"_But you know where it is," Dean said matter-of-factly._

"_Yes."_

"_So why don't you get it yourself?"_

"_I'm a demon, smart one. I wouldn't be able to touch it. Besides, it's your brother. Not mine."_

--

Dean opened his duffle bag and stuffed the box safely inside. _Hold on, Sammy! I'm on my way!_

* * *

Sam lay curled in fetal position and violently trembling on the concrete floor. Clad only in the burlap pants, the cold seeped easily into Sam's body chilling him to the bone. But that's not why Sam was trembling.

His body - unmarred and injury free - was screaming in agony. And it wouldn't ease. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it or squeeze the pain away, it held with the same intensity. Mving seemed to just make it all the more unbearable.

A bowl with mushy, green food and a glass filled with dank water lay feet away. Earlier Sam had managed to keep down a few bites of the mush down, but as soon as he took a sip of the water, it all came back up as he vomited next to himself on the floor. Each heave made the agony burn anew as it shook his entire body to the core. Sam sobbed as the pain increased without relief. _God, I just want it to stop… why won't it stop!?_

Sam cringed as the door swung open. Asmodeus briskly walked in with Four once again trailing behind. "Ah, my Pet, how are you doing?"

"Pet is fine," Sam managed to say. He learned the hard way not to acknowledge the pain unless he specifically is told.

"That is good." Asmodeus looked at the nearly full bowl of mush and glass of water. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you didn't finish your ration. Can you tell me why?"

"Pet… is…" _Is there an answer I can give that won't result in more pain?_ "…not hungry."

_WHAP!_

Sam screamed as his nerves once again flared through his body. His vision blurred and he started to hyperventilate. He looked up at the blurry form of Asmodeus with the whip hanging by his side. _He didn't have that before… did he?_

"You don't eat because you are hungry," Asmodeus said. "You eat because I tell you to."

_WHAP! _

_WHAP!  
_

Sam screamed again, tears falling unbidden down his face onto the floor.

Asmodeus sighed. "It really is going to take you a while to understand your role from now on, isn't it?"

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

"I knew I chose you for a reason," Asmodeus smiled. He stared with faux pity as Sam cried and writhed on the floor. "Is something wrong, Pet?"

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

"N-nooo..."

"Then why are you crying?"

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_God, what am I supposed to say...?! _"B-be-c-cause... y-you li-like it-t...?"

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

"Perhaps you are learning."

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_Such a pitiful creature, _Asmodeus thought as he looked down at Sam. Sam sobbed and shook violently, curled into as tight of a ball as his body would allow. _And yet he will not beg... _Asmodeus smiled in perverse pleasure.

"We're going to take a break from lessons today. Today, I just want to have fun." Asmodeus handed the whip to Four and kneeled next to Sam. He placed his hands on either side of Sam's face and said, "Let's take a look at who you were." Sam's eyes went wide and he let out a blood curdling scream as Asmodeus punctured the natural defenses and invaded his psyche.

"_You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore!"_

"_He said I had to… save you."_

"_When I told him I was afraid of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."_

"_Save me from what?"_

"_Webber was pushed too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, I was pushed by Jessica's death…"_

"_He just said I had to save you…"_

"_You've always been a freak."_

"…_That nothing else mattered…"_

"_Long as I'm around, nothing bad's gonna happen to ya."_

"…_And if I couldn't… I'd…"_

"_My point is… I'm one of them."_

"_You'd what!?"_

"_No, you're not."_

"_I'd have to kill you."_

Asmodeus removed his hands in surprise. Sam lay limply on the ground, panting wheezy breaths, covered in a sheen of sweat, eyes glassy and unfocused.

_So this is one of Azazel's children… _Asmodeus smiled. He brushed the stray hairs off of Sam's face lovingly. "No wonder you have such aura…" Asmodeus mumbled. _And no wonder he's such a fighter… he was trained to fight demons like me!_ Asmodeus bent down and held Sam's head firmly to force Sam to look at him. "I think there's a better way to break someone like you."

* * *

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Complaints? REVIEW!!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If i owned them, we'd being doing very naughty things... not this**

**Okay, I'm DYING for a beta! Or someone to discuss the storyline with. Any volunteers?**

**Sorry the chap's so short. I've been busy but wanted to update today. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean slammed the Devil's Box on the motel table. "Now what?"

"Now, you need to find the ritual."

"Bobby's working on that right now. After that, what do we do?"

"_You_ are going to find a way into Asmodeus' home and perform the ritual. _I _am going to be far away."

"Why? Oh, yeah…"

"Yeah. Demon. Don't want to be sucked into that when you perform that ritual."

"So where's this Asmodeus guy live."

"Not far from here. Underground, close to the desert. Most demons in our class…"

"What class is that exactly?"

"We're the fallen angels. Some of the oldest demons in existence but certainly not the most powerful. Anyway, most demons in our class like the solitary life, so I don't know exactly where he'll be. You'll just have to find him."

Dean sighed as he fiddled with the Devil's Box. "Can you answer something for me, just straight out?"

"Depends on the question."

"Why are you helping me? I mean, what's in it for you?"

"Let's just say… familial ties are a bitch.

"That's it?"

"Oh, and I want Asmodeus after you trap him."

"Like hell! I'm sending this son of a bitch back to hell where he belongs!"

"Listen up, _Dean…_ you get your brother back and trap a demon in the process. All I ask in return is for you to give me Asmodeus."

"Why? What do you plan on doing with him?"

Dantanian looked uncomfortable and started to fidget a little. "Look, it's not like I have this big plan to rule or destroy the world, okay! I just… want to get on even ground with Asmodeus."

Dean sighed. "Whatever." He jumped a little with his cell phone went off in his pocket. Quickly answering it, "Bobby?"

"_I found the ritual."_

"Thank god! Alright, now all we gotta do is find out where he is."

"_Dantanian doesn't know?"_

"He knows it's underground and near the desert near here."

"_That doesn't really help."_ Bobby sighed. _"I'll call my contacts… see if they can come up with something."_

"Alright. I'll be here with Vi-Eye here and do some research." Dean hung up and opened Sam's computer.

"_Vi-Eye?_" Dantanian said with a certain level of disgust.

"Purple eyes… violet eyes… Vi-Eye!"

* * *

Sam was tied up onto a crucifix with steel manacles. _How ironic…_ Sam morbidly thought. His welts were healed once again. His body still trembled from the pain and he had a spitting headache that brought tears to his eyes… but he was thinking clearer. Though his thoughts mostly revolved around what the hell he was going to do… again. He tried just taking the pain without complaint, but he hurts him anyway. So might as well go on the old-stubborn-Winchester way.

Asmodeus walked back and forth in front of him. "You prided yourself in three things: dignity, stubbornness, and control. First off, dignity: the belief that you are worthy of respect. This you believed. Why? I don't know." Asmodeus grabbed Sam's head once again and stared right into Sam's eyes. "Why would you be worthy of respect? You're nothing but a disappointment to everyone."

Sam shook his head in refusal. _Great. Mind games. Shouldn't be too hard to withstand…_

As usual, the youngest Winchester thought too quickly.

Asmodeus increased the pressure on his head and Sam's memories flashed back into realism.

"_You are a selfish bastard you know that… don't care about anyone but yourself."_

"_You go out that door, don't you dare come back!"_

"_C'mon Sam, your brother can do it fine! Why are you having so much trouble."_

"_Because I am always looking after your ass and never get a freakin' a moment to breathe!"_

"_Even when we were kids, I always beat your ass…"_

If Sam had been completely clear-headed, if the flood of emotions that accompanied each memory didn't play themselves out painfully, if Sam didn't have the excruciating pain still radiating through his body, he might have scoffed at the demon's attempt to unhinge him using these memories. But he didn't. The memories fell like a ton of bricks on Sam, bringing fresh waves of pain and sobs. Sam writhed and pulled against the chains, trying to get physically away from them, but to no avail.

Asmodeus stepped back and watched Sam with morbid interest. His eyes were wide and unseeing. He shook his head back and forth in denial. "No, no, no, _no…"_ he whimpered. Asmodeus smiled widely. "I'll just leave you with those painful memories of yours here for a while. I'll be back in a few hours."

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short! DON'T SHOOT ME! Please review and tell me what you're thinking. suggestions are welcome  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own them. I'm also a teacup. my best friend is the kettle.**

**It's short again... but I hope it still worth reading**

**Thank you to Hilz72, my beta!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bobby, please tell me you've got something," Dean begged.

"_We don't have much to go on, Dean. Underground and near the desert… there are a lot of places that fit the description. Not to mention, with the level of power this demon might possess, he might have a way to cloak the location. It's going to take a while."_

"We don't have a while, Bobby! From what we know, Sam is being 'broken in' and each _minute_ puts him in more danger!"

"'_From what we know.' Dean, we got this intel from Dantanian! He is a demon and for all we know, he's working for Asmodeus."_

"No. From the way Dantanian has been speaking about this, I can tell he has motives of his own."

"_That of which we have no idea what they are and demons lie, Dean! Speaking of which, where is he?"_

"Not here. Thank god, annoying as hell…"

Bobby sighed. He knew that Dean was desperate to find his brother. Even if Dantanian was lying, there's little to no chance that Sam's in anyway a good place and they need t find him fast_. "We'll keep searching, Dean. There's nothing else we can do at the moment. Though, next time you see your demon friend, I suggest you question him again. I'm certain he knows more than he's telling."_

Dean snapped his cell shut and ran a hand over his face to try and take the weariness away. Trying to keep his façade on while looking frantically for your little brother is no walk in the park. Dean's mind didn't even want to touch the subject of what might be happening to Sam right now. He'll find out eventually without imagination and he'll deal with it them. Sam's been kidnapped before. Although the benders were no day at the circus, Sam had been unharmed. Sam's luck couldn't have completely betrayed him into… _No. Dean, don't think about it…_

_Hold on, Sammy. We're coming as fast as we can!_

* * *

Asmodeus walked back into the torture chamber. Sam was hanging limply in the cross, his eyes wide and blood shot from reliving all the harsh words and failures, and tears ran freely down his face. Asmodeus smiled at the sight. "That's good for now." He placed his hands on either side of Sam's head and stopped the flow of memories.

Sam's awareness of the world came to him slowly. The back of his mind was still repeating it's mantra dully, _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…_ Sam knew the only reason he was saying this was to make himself feel better. He'd always be a disappointment to his father and brother. He was never the perfect soldier and always had to have Dean take care of him. He was nothing but a burden to the family. Hell, it was his fault his mother and girlfriend were dead. Slowly but surely, he would kill everyone around him.

Sam lifted his tearstained face up at Asmodeus. He had a smug grin on his face. Sam followed the length of his arm down to the long whip that trailed on the floor. The previous pain inflicted by the whip broke out of the numb cocoon hitting Sam's awareness like a punch. Sam bit his lip to prevent a sob from escaping. _Dad and Dean may think I'm useless and a burden, but I'm still a Winchester…_

"Stubbornness: Fixed on a certain purpose or opinion."

"D-did you l-l-look tha-at up-p b-before c-comin' h-hhere, orrr wh-what…?"

"Your wisecracking will soon end, Pet." Asmodeus flicked the whip suggestively. "I'm going to question you and you will answer. The questioning will take a few hours or so. Are you ready?" When Sam didn't reply…

_WHAP!_

Sam bit the top of his lip so hard he was certain a chunk of it was about to fall off. _Can't stop the tears… but nothing else will come out!_

"What's your name?"

Silence.

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

"Hmm, seems your stubbornness has renewed itself… You really are a resilent one."

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

Asmodeus elected a slight moan from Sam, but nothing else. "What do you call me?"

Silence.

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

"What do you call me?"

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

"MASTER!" Sam screamed. _God… oh, God it hurts so much…!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

"Very good," Asmodeus said. "What's your name?"

Sam couldn't help it. He sobbed. He sobbed so hard it shook his body to the core. _I… I can't admit defeat…! Not yet… I'm… Not… Done… Yet!_

"P-Pet," he said choking through the sobs.

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_Why isn't he stopping! God, please stop…! Please… Dean! Dean, where are you! Dean, please help me…! I'm sorry I'm a burden to you! I'm sorry I always let you down! But please… please…_

"Do you have a family?"

"N-no," was Sam's automatic reply. _Dean…_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

"What's your name?"

_I already answered this… why is he asking again…? _"P-P…"

_WHAP!_

"PET!" he shrieked.

Asmodeus stepped up for a second to wipe the fully bloody and scarred chest clean. "Alright now, what do you call me?"

"Mas…"

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

"MASTER! Master… please…"

Asmodeus smiled. _He's starting to beg… that's good... But not good enough._ "Not yet, Pet. We've still got a few hours to go."

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_Dean… Deanie… help me! Please… Deanie…_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_Deanie..._

* * *

**Well... review please!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: the usual...**

**WARNING: Graphic sexual assault. If you get squeamish, don't come to me! You have been warned!**

**Thank you so much to Hilz72, my beta!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, Bobby thinks you know more than you're telling."

"Does he now? And what do you think?

"I think he's right. So spill."

"Why would I tell you anything?"

"Look, the more information that I have the faster, you'll get your demon and be out of my life."

"And the faster you find your brother."

"Just… Why won't you tell me? Is it some secret plan to take over or…?"

"I told you before, it's a family matter."

"So Asmodeus is family?"

Dantanian didn't respond immediately. And then, "Yes."

"So what do you want him for?"

"Revenge."

"Of course."

"Asmodeus thinks he's big stuff. Powerful and 'all-knowing.' Long ago when we would have been considered young, he surpassed me. Made me look like a fool. I have been permanently labeled as weak and useless." He scoffed. "At least the lower demons don't attract unwanted attention to themselves…"

"So how exactly will you take your revenge?"

"By simply doing the same to him."

"Surpassing him?"

"How will any of this help you?" Dantanian said.

"I like to know all the cards."

"What about you?"

"I need to find my brother. You know that. There's nothing else to it. No ulterior motive. You, on the other hand, being a demon…"

Dean's cell went off. He quickly answered it. "Bobby?"

"_I think I have a lead on where this Asmodeus resides."_

* * *

Sam eventually passed out from the pain. (Either that or Asmodeus allowed him to pass out. Either way Sam was grateful for it.) His unconscious state was a numb void. A relief from Asmodeus and his games. But as consciousness came back to Sam, he was left gasping as tears sprung to his eyes. The skin that was once again unmarked and unscarred was on fire. The burning red hot pain spread through his body and penetrated his mind like a blade. Sam concentrated on the pain and forced it to shrink… little by little, until it was bearable.

That's when Sam noticed his burlap pants were gone. Sam was naked and tied eagle-spread to a four-poster bed. A dirty rag stuffed in his mouth, kept in by another rag serving as a crude gag. It took a moment for Sam to comprehend his situation. Though, even when Sam's brain did manage to comprehend the possibilities, it quickly went into denial. Sam screwed his eyes shut and shook his head vehemently.

"Control," Asmodeus' voice floated over him. "The ability to manage or direct." Sam tensed as he felt the naked legs of Asmodeus' meat-suit straddle him. "What happens when this ability is taken from you? Especially when it concerns your body." Sam could see through his mind's eye the wicked grin spread across Asmodeus' face.

It was only when Asmodeus started to caress and knead Sam's flesh that the situation came crashing down on him and he started to resist. His body became numb to the previous pain of the beatings as he bucked, writhed, and jerked to get away from the unwanted touch. He froze when Asmodeus grabbed his testicles with a firm grip. He shivered as a ring was slid up his penis and squeezed tightly on. Sam shook his again in denial. He couldn't let this happen. Not this… He did the only thing that might please Asmodeus to stop. He begged... in the only way he knew how. He screamed into his gag. It was barely audible as a 'please', but Asmodeus heard it. He grinned with pleasure. He knew had done it. His 'Pet' was now almost complete broken. He just had to complete this final act.

Asmodeus plunged himself into Sam. He screamed at the sudden intrusion. His body split in half with each thrust. Each one more painful as Asmodeus entered deeper and harder. He felt himself grow hard under the assault. Sam shook his head in refusal. _I don't want this… I don't want this… _

_Your body does._

Asmodeus continued his attack until Sam's forced erection was at it's peak and begging for release. Sam's screams had been reduced to pitiful whimpers as the pressure in his groin pressed on his psyche. Asmodeus tore himself out of Sam with a violent pull. Sam could feel the blood and other viscous liquid drip down his thighs from his anus. Sam's body shook with a feeling that was supposed to be bliss… It was agony to Sam's very core. Asmodeus untied Sam and rolled him onto his back. He knew he didn't have to retie his 'Pet' down. Sam's fight had been permanently removed. He stroke Sam's hardened penis. Sam's tears were renewed as his body betrayed him once again. Sam begged for the ring to be removed. He wanted release. He needed it.

Asmodeus removed Sam's gag and plunged himself in again. Sam choked on the hardened member in the back of his throat. Sam sobbed against the newest intrusion. He couldn't breathe as Asmodeus entered deeper in. At long last, he exited Sam's mouth leaving his lips bruised and bleeding.

_Almost done, _Asmodeus thought with glee. He held Sam's testicles with a vice-like grip as he removed the ring. He sucked on Sam slowly, refusing Sam's total release just yet. Sam found himself thrusting slightly into Asmodeus' mouth. Sam mewed pitifully. It could be translated easily as 'Release me, please.' When Asmodeus finally allowed Sam's release, he arched and cried as the sensitive nerves were set loose. The over-stimulated orgasm hurt to the core of his bones, forcibly ripped from his body. _No, it's not my body… It wouldn't do this, I wouldn't let it._ Asmodeus smiled and left Sam in the room, laying in his own blood and come. "You are ready, Pet."

Sam stared into space, eyes glassy and unfocused. He lay limply, completely accepting of what he was now. He was Asmodeus' Pet. His subject of abuse and pleasure. And nothing more.

* * *

**Well...?! I have uncertainties about this chapter so let me know what you think! REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: the usual...**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Every one of them is very much appreciated! And also thank you to my beta, Hilz72 for the great ideas and for editing my work **

**Updates will be slowing now because my life is getting increasingly busier. I'll try to have at least one update a week **

**Enjoy chapter 11!**

* * *

Dean, Bobby, and Dantanian stood side by side in the middle of the desert, the impala and truck parked behind them.

"This is where Asmodeus is?" Dean asked. "How do you know?"

"Well, from what Vi-Eye here said…" _– Will you stop calling me that! – _"And from signs. Demonic omens tend to pop up in the cities near here. So, I figure, this area must be where Asmodeus is holed up."

"So how do we find him? Keep digging until we make a hole in his ceiling. That's subtle."

"Or we could do it like a hunter and use EMF."

"Or…" Dean looked at Dantanian. "We use Dan here to see if Asie's home."

"Oh, please," Dantanian said. "I'm not going to check."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Asmodeus will sense me the instant I appear within his home."

"And?"

"And…! He'll eviscerate me without another thought."

"And?"

Getting irritated with their bickering, Bobby rolled his eyes and began looking around for any clues or tell-tale entrances.

"And!? Why would I do that when I want Asmodeus under my grasp?"

"And why they hell would I give a shit? I need to get my brother back and you're going to help me. If you go and don't come back… I'll know he's there."

"Well, you can't make me go."

Dean smirked at the demon acting like a petulant child. "You're the one who wants the demon so badly…"

"Yeah, well I have to be ALIVE to have him!"

"Guys," Bobby said.

"Ah, c'mon! You're a demon! You can take it!"

"Guys…"

"Why don't you shut your mouth, you fu…"

"GUYS!"

"What?!" both shouted.

"I think I might have found the entrance."

Dean immediately sobered up and went see what Bobby had found. Bobby was kneeling on the ground next to a soft patch of sand that stood out against the dry, hardened floor of the desert. Handing Dean a shovel, they worked to dig up what lay under the patch.

Hearing a soft metallic clink, Dean quickly used his hands to wipe away the dirt to reveal… a CD case. Dean raised it up to his face and read aloud, "To my dear older brother, and those whom it may concern."

* * *

"And here we have an Arian man. Strong as an ox, already broken in. Starting the bid at 5 thousand…"

Asmodeus sat in his normal seat, bidding for the larger, stronger slaves. Sam crouched naked next to his feet, staring at the ground. A chain leading from a collar around Sam's neck was held by Asmodeus, to confirm Sam's owner.

When Asmodeus felt the need, he would lean down and pat Sam on the head, or stroke his back. An involuntary shudder would run through Sam's body as he felt the caressing fingers run down his spine.

Sam silently let his tears loose. They splashed on the ground, unacknowledged by any living thing. This was the only act Sam made on his own free will. He wanted to fight back. He wanted to make a sarcastic remark that would make Dean proud. But he couldn't. He didn't have the will to. Nor the incentive.

_It's not like Dean would care what happens to me. He's probably glad he doesn't have to take care of my sorry ass anymore._

It's been days since Asmodeus completely broke Sam. Asmodeus hadn't let up on all the torture at all. In fact, he seemed to revel even more in it. The only real difference is that Asmodeus takes Sam with him when he's done with his torturing. Asmodeus looked down with a smirk at his 'Pet'. Already he felt the need to torment his willful 'Pet' again. Although broken, he still whimpered and begged for the pain and degradations to stop.

The auction over, the demons leaving, Asmodeus rose and tugged on the chain, "C'mon, Pet. Remember, hands and knees."

Sam's eyes remained on the floor as he stood on his hands and knees like a dog and followed Asmodeus to the stage. Sam was vaguely aware of the humiliation he should, and yet failed, to feel.

The process Sam experienced himself and had now seen several times was repeated once again. Asmodeus would teleport his new slaves home, all chained in the submissive position. They would be marked by hot iron or knife what their new number was. If they had an old number present, Asmodeus would simply rip that skin off. If they were new slaves and had yet to be broken, Asmodeus would oblige. Usually a long flogging was enough to send even the largest of men down to their knees. After all the new slaves had gone off to their new posts, Asmodeus would bend over and slip a ring on Sam's penis. To play.

--

"I'm going to try something new today, Pet."

Sam hung from manacles that stretched him eagle-spread in the air. He bled profusely from the recent whippings and suspended rapes. The ring still firmly attached, Sam's cried to be released. His body shook with stimulation that refused to give him rest.

"I'm going to leave this on..." He patted the ring before stroking his penis lovingly. Sam choked on his sobs as the erection grew impossibly more painful and harder. "…until I come back." Sam's eyes widened as the words registered. He weakly shook his head, silently begging his master to release him.

He flicked his whip and smiled, unable to resist the urge.

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

Sam screamed hoarsely against the gag as new welts appeared over the old ones and bled new trails of blood.

"I know what is best for you pet. And I say I will leave this on."

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

Sam screwed his eyes shut and sobbed as nodded his head in agreement.

_WHAP! _

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

Asmodeus smiled as he flung the whip to the ground. "Come, Four. We have work to do before I release my Pet."

Sam's sobs echoed in torture chamber. Sam's never-changing erection pressed hard on Sam's mind. It seemed to grow in intensity and pain. Sam screamed and cried to try and relieve himself but nothing worked. Days seemed to pass as the few strands of sanity started to shatter. _Deanie… Don't be mad… Please help me, Deanie… H-hurts… Help me… Deanie!_

* * *

**Reviews make me happy! (singsong-y-ish)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If wishes were horses, we'd all be eating steak!**

**WARNING: Graphic sexual assault**

**Enjoy! Next chapter won't be for at least 5 or 6 days :P**

* * *

Dean, Bobby, and Dantanian all gather around the laptop as Dean inserted the DVD. The screen turned black, and a low voice echoed out of the speakers. "Hello, my dear brother. I know what you're up to." Dantanian squirmed a little as Dean and Bobby glared at him. "But I know you won't. You wouldn't want more of this would you, my dear Dantanian."

The sound was cut off and the screen suddenly lit up with a man suspended in the air eagle-spread, his body naked and covered in welts. Bruises littered his groin and thighs. Come dripped down his legs in a grotesque manner. His penis was violently erect and red, prevented from release by a cock ring. The man's head bowed down, you could only see the chocolate brown locks that were crudely cut short and frizzy with filth. His entire body shook with an agonizing arousal. A man with black demonic eyes came into view. The spectators assumed he was Asmodeus. Asmodeus stepped up to the man and removed the ring and started to slowly suck his victim. Although there was not sound, Dean and Bobby could still practically hear the sobs and pleas for relief as the man's body shook harder, his body shining with a coat of sweat. Bobby made a slight gagging noise at the video while Dean remained stoic, praying against the all evidence that that man was not his little brother. Dantanian stood unmoving.

It was thirty long minutes before the man was finally released. When he was, they could hear the silent screams of agony as the orgasm shook and broke the man's body deeper than before. When Asmodeus finished his game, he stood, removed the ball gag, and gave the man a brutal kiss. The man was compliant despite the sobs that shook his body.

Dean looked closer at the screen, shaking his head in denial. "No…" he whispered. "No, no, no, God no…"

Bobby's face turned to horror as he took a closer look himself. "Sam?" he whispered in disbelief.

"Son of a whoring bitch…" Dean whispered vehemently. Bobby and Dantanian both unconsciously recoiled from Dean's reaction. At a low whisper, Dean poured all his hatred and rage out in a dangerous matter that any creature with decent survival instincts would recoil from.

The screen went dark again and the voice came back on. "I know you're working with this man's supposed family."

_Supposed?! _Dean's rage increased to an impossibly high level. _God don't tell me he's been messing with Sammy's head on top of…_

"For both our sakes, older brother, I suggest you stay out of my way. If you do, I promise that my Pet will have no more harm done to him. If you don't, I will make sure he suffers every imaginable way for the rest of his natural life. And I can make him live longer if I want. I know his supposed family would sooner exorcise you than to allow further harm to my Pet. For _all_ of yours and my Pet's sake, I hope you choose the right thing. So long, Dantanian."

Dean slowly shut the laptop and stared into space with a deadly glare. Bobby and Dantanian found themselves backing up away from the man again. Dean finally spoke with a deadly calm. "Dantanian, I think it's time for you to tell me _everything_. If you don't, you _will_ regret it."

Dantanian may be a demon, but he was sure that he was now up against the devil.

* * *

"Time to have more fun!" Asmodeus said gleefully. Sam's body was tied down to a stone table. Asmodeus, also naked now, circled him caressing a sledgehammer. "Now, every time I tell you to, I want you to say that you are nothing, you have no family, you are just a thing to play with, and that you will never serve any other purpose. Remember, third person."

"Pet is nothing, Pet has no family, Pet is just something to play with, and Pet will never serve another purpose," Sam droned out in low, monotone voice, eyes dull and sightless.

"Very good." Asmodeus brought the hammer over his head and slammed it down on Sam's forearm.

Sam's eyes went wide as he screamed. Tears ran down the side of his face again as his body trembled in fear and pain.

"Repeat, my Pet."

"P-Pet is nothin', Pet 'as n-no fam'ly, Pe-et jus' somethin' p-play wit, an' Pe- will ne'er s-serve o-other p-purpose."

"Very good." Asmodeus brought the hammer down again onto the other forearm.

This process was repeated until all the bones in his extremities were literally crushed. Sam's eyes were glazed and could barely think another coherent thought the pain was so intense, let alone say what was needed. He hyperventilated in a fruitless effort to somehow ease the agony.

"Repeat, Pet."

Sam made a barely audible choking sound as his body tried to prevent further harm to itself.

"Oh, no this isn't good at all…" Asmodeus pouted. He put the hammer down and climbed up on the table. "You know, I never new how addicting you were going to be. But once I had a taste of you, I just can't leave you alone now…" Sam sobbed as the jarring to his body sent excruciating pain signals through his body. Asmodeus smiled as he slipped a ring on Sam's penis then thrust himself into Sam's mouth. Sam immediately choked as his airways were compromised. Sam sobbed pitifully as he tried to take in deeper breaths of air. Sam vaguely wondered if this was what it felt like to drown. Sam's sobbed increased in volume as Asmodeus' penis entered deeper and harder into Sam's throat with each thrust, increasing the pressure in his erection and forcing his body to shake with arousal. Finally, Asmodeus violently exited his mouth leaving the lips swollen and bleeding. He then kissed his way down Sam's torso until he reached his goal. He played and stroked Sam's genitals, forcing the erection to swell and harden further. The pressure increased until Sam was screaming a wordless plea of release. His body was now numb to the pain in his arms and legs, the pain of the erection caused him so sob so hard, his shaking caused his extremities to flop about uselessly. Asmodeus ignored this plea and continued to play as he wished.

Leaving the ring one, Asmodeus finally stood and healed the shattered limps and lacerations. He knew that even if Sam was numb to the pain now, it would still be there for weeks to come and for him to feel later. He went back to playing with Sam. Sam screamed as Asmodeus squeezed Sam's testicles cruelly in order to get even more stimulation going. Asmodeus was whispering something to Sam but he did not hear it. As Sam's glazed eyes stared sightlessly at the ceiling, he had only one coherent thought.

_De…_

* * *

**Reviews are like Supernatural... it's they're just so dang addicting!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: do I have to keep doing these...**

**FINALLY! another update finished! Unfortunately it's going to be a while before the next update. (Mostly likely at least 2 weeks, SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!)**

**Because I'm so busy, the writing isn't as good and there are more mistakes. Sorry**

**Thank you to Just Cassi for the ideas in this chapter :)**

**Enjoy chapter 13!**

* * *

"There are three of us," Dantanian began. "Three brothers. The youngest being Asmodeus. I'm the middle child. As I told you before, Asmodeus is more powerful than me. Makes me look like a those black-eyed lower beings. But even so, Asmodeus is not as powerful as our eldest brother, Azazel."

"Azazel is a fallen angel, as well?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, but he belongs to a higher cache then us. His eyes aren't violet like ours. His are yellow."

Dean slammed his fist on the table causing Dantanian and Bobby to jump. "Son of a bitch…" he murmured.

"Anyway," Dantanian continued, uncertainty ringing in his voice, "Asmodeus heard about our brother's plans. That is, to raise an army and choose a leader among the psychics."

"Wait a minute," Dean said, voice still dangerous but inquiring as well, "I thought Yellow Eyes was raising an army _of_ psychics?"

"We're not all that sure what exactly Azazel's plan is. All we know is he's raising an army for the purpose of reforming this world, and psychics are somehow involved.

"As soon as this was a general fact among the demons, there was talk of another demon raising an army of humans. Training them, experimenting on them to make them stronger and better."

"Asmodeus' army," Bobby confirmed.

"Yes. Sounds to me like my little brother finally got the balls to try and defy Azazel."

"I don't care about that," Dean said simply.

Surprised and confused, Dantanian and Bobby stared at Dean. "What are you talking about, Dean?" Bobby said. "If a full scale demon war breaks loose…"

"I don't care. All I care about is getting Sam back. So, Dan… Would you please tell me more pertaining to how to rescue my brother?"

Dantanian shivered at the calm and passive features Dean displayed. Being a supernatural being, he could sense the rage radiating off him in palpable waves that stole Dantanian's breath away. Dean was holding back his emotions to a dangerous degree. No doubt to unleash havoc upon Asmodeus. Dantanian was immensely grateful to not be on the receiving end… for now at least.

"Asmodeus is most likely living in that same desert. However, either we haven't found the entrance to underground, or he could be using a spell to cloak his dwellings."

"Alright," Dean said. "Let's go out there and investigate some more and see what we find. Depending on what we find, we prepare and go in. And you guys better hope it's a spell, 'cause if it isn't, I'm going in guns a blazing with neither of you getting in my way."

And they had NO intention of doing so.

--

Catching up with Dean, Bobby and Dantanian found him digging furiously where they had found the DVD

"Why you digging here, Dean?" Bobby asked.

"We found the disk only a few inches under the surface. That doesn't mean that…"

_Thunk!_

Everyone froze for a second before Dean got on his knees and brushed the remaining sand away. It was a steel trap door. Dean got up and quickly ran back to the impala.

"Dean!?" Bobby yelled. "What're you doing!?"

Ignoring the call, Dean grabbed a duffel bag and packed it with everything he could carry. All weapons, including the non-blessed ones, holy water, rock salt…

Flinging the bag over his shoulder, he slammed the trunk shut and ran back to the door.

"Dean," Bobby said, "You can't serious be thinking of…"

"Can it, Bobby. You saw the video. I don't care if this leads to an underground minefield; At least I'll be making progress."

Making quick work with the lock he opened it to reveal a dark tunnel going straight down. No stairs or rungs.

"I think I got rope…" Bobby started.

Dean jumped in without a second's hesitation.

"DEAN!" Bobby called. He kneeled next to the opening. "DEAN! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"

"YEAH!" Dean's voice echoed back.

"Damn kid's going to be the death of me… Okay, Dan…"

Bobby looked around. Dantanian was gone.

* * *

Sam kneeled next to Asmodeus as he inspected his slaves' training. Asmodeus stroked his hand up and down Sam's back, enjoying the body's unconscious cringe.

Sam was still naked save the ring around his penis, a heavy metal gag shaped like an erect cock inserted in his mouth, and the new collar around his neck. Two metal prongs dug deep into his neck, mild burns visible around them already from being shocked repeatedly for different reasons.

Asmodeus pressed the button on the remote in his hand delivering a shock. Sam mewed pitifully as he rode out the shock. He almost passed out from the little oxygen he was able to get through his nose. As soon as it was over, he quickly crawled on all fours closer to his master, his head bowed down like a good doggy. Asmodeus smiled as he grabbed Sam's ass, caressed and fingered it lustfully. Sam whimpered as the pressure in his groin started to grow. A quick slap across his ass cheek silenced him. "I'm getting bored," Asmodeus said lazily. He stood and went to leave. "I want to have some fun." Another press of the button and Sam quickly followed him on all fours, tears running down his face without a sound.

--

Asmodeus smiled as he ribbed the bloody vibrator out from Sam's bruised and shredded anus. The small needles decorating the vibrator had small pieces of flesh hanging of them. Giving the device to Four to clean and put away, Asmodeus looked over his pet.

Lacerations from his most recent flogging decorated his back, torso, and between his thighs. Bruises from general battery on Asmodeus' part littered his face and chest. Asmodeus wiped Sam with the alcohol soaked towel, arousing himself even more with every pitiful sound and shudder his pet made. He gripped Sam's testicles tightly. His groin radiated heat from the unreleased erection begging to be broken loose. Asmodeus finished cleaned the blood off his body and then healed all the physical injuries. He proceeded to start another sexual marathon as he grabbed Sam and entered Sam's ass with a violent thrust, proceeding to work himself in deeper. He grabbed Sam's penis and squeezed it hard, making it grow even more painfully large. Sam's sobbed at the increased pressure. Asmodeus worked himself in harder as his body came close to the climax. He squeezed and rubbed Sam's genitals at an increasing rate. Finally, Asmodeus released his load. But he wasn't finished. After taking a short break, leaving the torturous ring on, he entered Sam again, and continued the process. Asmodeus knew his pet could handle it. He's repeated this process without giving his pet relief for five times once. Of course, he died of shock when he finally was released. But that was no problem. A quick spell and Asmodeus could have another marathon.

Sam was barely aware of anything. There was a man… a scary man. He hurt Sam. Hurt him to the very core. Did things to him that Sam thinks is wrong. They _should_ be wrong. Sam wanted it to stop. He wanted the bad man to go away. He wanted everything to stop, to not exist anymore; including himself. That would stop the pain, right? But something prevented him from wondering off into the permanent void. He didn't know what it was... a thought, a memory, he didn't know. But it was there. So, he didn't leave.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Getting bored of Sam's torture? Think Dean's not getting enough attention? LET ME KNOW!!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

**YAY! Got another chapter done! (I decided to stick with the more updates, smaller chapters regime) I decided to work on it and post it in celebration of the SEASON FOUR PREMIER IN LESS THAN 3 HOURS!!**

**Chapter 14... enjoy!**

* * *

For now, Dean ignored the fact that Dantanian had disappeared. So what if he was gone? He probably left so he wouldn't be caught in the spell while it was preformed.

What did it matter? He had to get to Sam. He had to get there before…

_Rachel's eyes widened. "Oh no, sir. I can't tell you. The Lord always knows when you have done him wrong."_

_I'll try to ignore the irony in that statement. "Alright. Thank you, Rachel. You did good, kid."_

"_Did I?" she asked with a childish eagerness._

_Dean's gut twisted in sympathy and realization of what Sam might be going through. "Yeah. You did good."_

Dean shook his head. He refused to think about the certain possibilities of the outcome. He'd worry about all that after they got Sam away from that sick creep.

Stopping at the end of a corridor, Dean quickly pulled out the Devil's Box and the ritual. He turned to Bobby and handed the box and ritual to him. "Okay, you start the ritual; I'm going to find the bastard."

"How long do you need?" Bobby knew that Dean intended to deal out the Winchester vengeance.

"Give me an hour."

--

Dean thought of nothing as he slunk down the hallway with the ingrained stealthy instinct. He kept his mind blank, repressing the rage for when he came to the creature responsible for putting it there. He'd deal with everything else when the time came.

When Dean came to a large room, he felt his anger increase tenfold.

The room was in fact a large underground cavern. Clanging and the sounds of fighting echoed loudly. Thousands of men were making weapons and training. Everyone wore very little. Some were naked. But they all were large and had a muscular physique. _Thousands_ of them.

_Asmodeus' Army._

Thankfully, none of them seemed to notice Dean. In fact, none of them seemed to notice anything except what they were doing. Training or making. They were all dull eyed and bore deep scars. Mental and physical. They had no life left.

_Oh God…_ Dean thought. _Please let me be able to bring Sam out of this in one piece._

* * *

Asmodeus stopped suddenly after his latest assault. He sensed someone. Someone who wasn't supposed to be here.

He looked back at his pet. Asmodeus had just given him another healing so besides the gauntness of his body and the violent red shade growing from his groin from the unreleased pressure, he looked perfectly fine.

Asmodeus grabbed Sam's genitals and played with them for a moment. "I'll be back my Pet. I'll leave the ring on till then, 'kay?"

Sam felt something. Warmth. Not a wrong warmth. But a warmth that he wanted to curl up in and never come back out. It was very faint at first. But it slowly started to grow with each passing second. The wrong feelings were still there. But Sam had learned to block them out mostly. Now there was only the faint warmth. It accompanied that thought… that memory… that prevented him from disappearing.

He clung to that. He didn't know why… It just seemed to make the pain worse as time went on, sometimes breaking through the mental barrier. But that thought held deep, unidentifiable emotion. It kept him here. What else did he need?

* * *

Dean continued to run through the corridors, certain that if anyone took notice of him, it would be an evil son of a bitch ready for an ass whupping.

Dean just hoped it was Asmodeus who he ran into first.

* * *

Asmodeus watched from the mind's eye the newest intruder. He chuckled. "So my pet's 'family' has come to rescue him. I take it that's why you're here, Dantanian?"

Dantanian glared at his younger brother from the devil's trap. "I'm going to stop you, Assy."

Asmodeus laughed. "And how are you going to do that, my inferior brother? Look at you! You can't even break out of a devil's trap by yourself!"

"You think you know everything, but there are some things that you cannot even imagine happening that will come to pass."

"Oh please, spare me the melodramatics! I just want you and that pest out of my way so I can raise my army and play with my pet freely."

"If wishes were horses, we'd all be eating steak!"

Asmodeus spun around to find Dean standing a few yards away from him. Asmodeus smiled. "So, my pet's supposed family has arrived."

"Supposed, my ass," Dean growled dangerously. "You're going to PAY for what you did to my brother, son of a bitch!"

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Boring? Suspenseful? REVIEW!!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: yes yes, I wish, yada yada, okay**

**THE FINAL CHAPTER! Thank you to everyone who stayed with me throughout the story and for those who reviewed. And to my temporary beta Hilz72 for the editing and her and Just Cassi for the ideas! It's been a hard road for our boys and it's not over yet... There will be a sequel! (Eventually Smiles evil-y)**

**Enjoy the final chapter, chapter 15!**

* * *

Bobby checked his watch again. It's been almost forty-five minutes. Sighing, he paced around the box and ritual set up. He was worried. This was one of the most powerful demons he's ever faced, in league with the Yellow-Eyed Demon and he just let the boy run right to him. Bobby silently berated himself for letting Dean go off to face Asmodeus alone.

He looked at his watch again. Still forty-five minutes… _That tears it_. Bobby grabbed the papers, and began reciting the ritual.

* * *

Dean was pinned to the wall, bleeding from gashes caused by Asmodeus. Dean glared daggers at the demon.

Asmodeus chuckled. "And here you thought you could waltz in here and 'punish' me… You are so naïve!"

Dean's expression remained unchanged until a soft whisper echoed through the rooms. Dean looked up and smiled. _I'll have to thank Bobby later…_ "Well, what your big brother does to you will have to be punishment enough."

Asmodeus looked at Dantanian in disbelief. "Dantanian? Please. He can't _touch_ me!"

"Um… Dean?" Dantanian mumbled."

"Silence!" Asmodeus waved his hand causing a deep gash to appear across his torso. Dantanian shouted out in pain. He turned his attention back to Dean. "Now I want you to…"

He froze. _Took you long enough to notice_, Dean smiled. Asmodeus let out a scream of fury before dissipating in a whiff of sulfuric smoke. Dean fell into a boneless heap on the floor, grunting as his injuries were aggravated.

"Dean," Dantanian said.

"What…?"

"I need to go… now!"

_With the right ritual, would draw any demon within a fifty yard radius into it and seal it in._ "Right…" Dean grabbed the silver knife tucked in his boot and quickly broke the devil's trap. Dean hacked as Dantanian disappeared, leaving the sulfuric smoke over his head. Dean slowly stood, catching his breath. He turned and started to run down the hall.

_Sam…_

* * *

"You!" Asmodeus yelled accusingly. Bobby swerved around, eyes widening in surprise and realization. He chanted increasingly faster and Asmodeus charged him.

"What are you doing with that…?!" He abruptly stopped. He took a step back then another step forward to be stopped in his tracks again. "What is this!?" he shrieked. "How are you doing this?!"

Bobby stared at the aggravated demon with a confused look. Something was blocking Asmodeus… and neither of them knew what. Bobby quickly returned to the ritual speed-reading his was through the last part. And finally:

_"Asmodeum capio."_

The recognizable endless scream reverberated through the hall as the demon smoke fled the meat suit and dove into the box. Bobby quickly shut and locked it in place.

* * *

Dean didn't know which way he was going all he knew was that it was the right one. Going by sheer gut instinct, he guided himself to where his brother should be.

His huffs echoed through the hallways as he made his was through them. It was so damn quiet…

Dean kept his thoughts empty. He'd deal with his emotions and thoughts after Sam was safe. _Have to get to Sam, have to get to Sam, have to get to Sam…_

Dean finally arrived at a locked door. He instantly knew that Sam was in there. He couldn't sense him… but he knew nonetheless. He made quick work of the lock and flung the door open. The sight that beheld him, made him sick to his stomach.

There he was. Suspended eagle-spread in the air. Dean run up to him and lifted his head from his chest. "Sammy!" he said softly. "Sammy!"

Sam looked at him with no recognition. His normally expressive eyes were dull and glassy. Tear tracks made themselves clear on his cheeks. Sweat plastered his uneven hair to his face. He screwed his eyes shut as he whimpered and his body trembled.

Dean took another look at his body to snarl in rage as he spotted the ring firmly attached to his brother. "It's okay, Sammy," he said keeping his voice calm. "I'm just gonna get this ring off ya, 'kay?" Dean knelt and carefully removed the ring. Sam's sweat-coated body trembled as he whimpered and cried. "Sh, sh, it's okay, it's okay…" Finally released, Dean and Sam both suffered through the over-stimulated orgasm as it ripped through his body. After it ended, it left Sam shaking with post-orgasm trembles and sobbing in relief. Dean found a towel and quickly cleaned his brother off. All the while talking in soft tones to his brother, hoping to get some sort of reaction. Though, Dean was a bit afraid of what might happen once Sam became more aware of his surroundings. Would he reject everyone in sight? Would he even push Dean away in fear of being… (_not that word_) violated?

"Let's get you down." Dean took out his lock-pick and carefully undid each manacle. Sam mewed pitifully as the movement jarred his body. "Shhh… I'm sorry. God, Sammy I'm so sorry…" Dean tried desperately to keep the tears at bay. And was quickly loosing the battle.

Dean grabbed hold of his too thin brother as he fell from the chains. Sam whimpered as he weakly squirmed in the embrace. "Okay, okay…" Dean placed his brother on the ground against a wall. Quickly shedding off his leather jacket, he placed it over his brother to save what dignity may remain. Dean sat back and looked at his brother more critically. Sam's body language screamed defeat. His eyes dull, his body thin and emancipated, his limbs limply resting at his sides… Dean wanted so badly to just cradle his head in his hands, or brush his bangs out of his eyes (if he still had any) like he usually does when comforting his baby brother. But Dean knew that he couldn't now. Not after what Sam had been through.

Sam looked up at the newcomer. This man… this is that thought… feeling. Sam started to cry in relief. Somehow, he knew things were going to be okay now. He's here. "De…" he whimpered.

Dean looked at his brother in surprise. "Sammy?"

Sam didn't know who 'Sammy' was but he found much comfort in the word. "De…!" He snaked a hand out and slowly grabbed the hem of the newcomer's shirt. De. His De.

Dean leaned forward and held his brother tightly against his chest. Sam sobbed as feelings of relief and comfort wrapped him in a safe cocoon. "De...!" Sam whimpered through the sobs.

"It's okay. It's okay now. I gotcha, I gotcha…" Dean slowly rocked his broken brother back and forth. Dean let his tears loose, emotional control now officially gone. Dean knew that things weren't over. It'd be a long hard road to recovery. Chances are, Sam will never fully recover. But that's okay.

As long as they were together...that's okay.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well?? Please review to let me know what your last thoughts of this fic are. The sequel is going to be called Regaining Humanity. (I'm open for ideas! Like what exactly to do with Asmodeus... XD)  
**


End file.
